Privately-owned swimming pools in the U.S.A. are used primarily for recreation and amusement. A wide variety of games are played in swimming pools. Some of the more common games are dry land games that are modified for play in the water, such as basketball, polo, and volleyball. In the U.S.A., there are over eight million privately-owned swimming pools and the sale of games for use in swimming pools exceeds several million dollars each year.
Golf is one of the most popular games in the U.S.A. One reason for its popularity is that people of all ages, physical abilities, and skill levels can play the game together. A large number of games derived from golf are played, including miniature golf (also known as putt-putt golf) and video golf games. In addition, many devices for practicing golf have been disclosed. For example, golf stores and mail order catalogs often feature practice golf balls made of hollow plastic or foam, simulated grass practice mats, practice nets into which golf balls are hit, practice putting greens, and the like.
Hook and loop fastening fabrics, such as those sold under the VELCRO trademark, are used for countless purposes. A commercially available game features a playing surface consisting of a sheet of polystyrene covered with loop-type fabric. The playing surface is mounted horizontally on a wall or door. The game is played by throwing bean bags covered with hook-type fabric against the playing surface. Four different designs are available for the playing surface: bullseye, tic-tac-toe, baseball, and shuffleboard.
Despite the popularity of swimming pool games and of golf, there is no game that combines the two. Accordingly, a demand exists for a game that is based on golf but that can be played in and around a swimming pool.